In Oakland
by Polarbearblue
Summary: Everything, that I wanted. Only gotta drive for the moment. If you tell me "turn around," then I'm on it. For the moment, but you know me. You know how I get when I'm lonely. And I think about you and the moments. But everything you do is so Oakland, so Oakland...


_"Come by, please."_

Yang read the text, once, twice, three times, slowly chewing on a fist full of sushi puffing out her freckled cheeks. It was a particularly late night and normal people with nine to five careers were usually asleep by now.

Yang was one of those people, if you counted working a half-assed junk yard that the financially frugal went to a career. She had to be awake at seven in the morning, and she knew she needed as much energy as possible to get through ten hour day. So this meal was meant to be her last activity for the night.

But when you stay up until two in the morning texting all your friends, you run into some problems. Most of her messages were of weird conversation and awkward confessions she had to pretend she never read. But of all the text she had received tonight, this was by far the strangest. And most troublesome. It was just three words but it was so unexpected, especially considering who sent it.

Yang swallowed her last sushi roll and without even counting her change threw down a large wad of lien on the counter. She was headed for the door and no one in the small restaurant made a move to stop her. They knew it was probably more than enough to pay for her food and the next time she returned they'd just discount her meal. If not enough to cover her food, they'd tack it on to her next bill; she was good for it.

With her brown leather bomber jacket zipped snug to her body she made a straight line towards a yellow, black, and orange motorcycle that was more similar to the light cycles from _Tron: Legacy_ than whatever was out on the streets. Key in the ignition and helmet on tight Yang examined the text on her phone one last time, hoping it hadn't changed, but deep down wishing it did.

It was the same and suddenly Yang became very nervous. It was late, much too late to make a drive out anywhere. But because it was a special woman calling her, Yang was driving.

 ** _Foot on the gas, I'm just trying to pass, all the red lights and the stop signs…_**

It was probably why Yang was pushing well pass ninety-five. She knew she'd be going fast to get to her destination. And she knew she was running red-light and stops signs. And at this point she could probably die from reckless driving. But if she allowed herself a moment of reflection, she honestly felt this wasn't the worst show of negligence towards her problems or ignorance towards situations.

 _"I don't trust her."_

 _"Why not princess? She seems pretty chill."_

 _"Don't call me that! And I don't trust her because she just seems shady. She doesn't socialize and speaks to people as if they were children. She enjoys putting people in awkward situations when she challenges their ideas and opinions. " Weiss took a sip of her hazel nut flavored coffee, fixing a young woman her age with a cold glare. "And she drinks tea."_

 _"She sounds like your kindred spirit honestly", Yang replied with a hearty laugh._

 _"Whatever, just don't get involved with her. She has to be trouble."_

Yang dismissed the warning then. Weiss was never the most trusting of people, having been taught to be wary of anyone she meets because most people had anterior motives. It took such a long time for Yang and Ruby to break her outer shell but once they did they found a beautiful, yet shattered and lonely girl on the inside; one Ruby immediately fell in love with.

But that was her younger sister. She could find the good in anyone and convince you why they were worth saving, or loving.

 ** _With my hands on two and ten, so I guess it all depends, on Oakland…_**

 _"You're in love."_

 _"I am not."_

 _"You are too. And while Weiss thinks you are in over your head, I personally find it refreshing."_

 _"Ruby, I'm a free spirit. I give my love unconditionally. So you could say I'm in love with everyone and everything."_

 _"I know you love your freedom and ability to do as please, but I don't think I've even seen you this happy, like before mom. If anyone has to power to make you settle down, it's her. And I think it beautiful that you've finally found your soulmate and life partner."_

 _"But itsn't that kinda scary?"_

 _Ruby faced her sister and furrowed her eyebrows, steel gray eyes begging for an explanation. "How so?"_

 _"If she wanted to, she could make me turn my entire life in another direction. Even one I'm not sure I want."_

It was weird, the control her lover had on her. When she called Yang came. When she needed a favor Yang made it her mission to get it done for her. She knew tonight was just another favor, but if she was to arrive this woman's apartment and told to go home, Yang was do so without complaint.

That scared Yang. She never devoted this much of herself to someone outside family. In all her past relationship she expressed her desire for freedom. She was young, she had potential. She had so many places to visit and was far from satisfied where she was in life right now. But this woman could keep her from going forth to achieve all her dreams if it meant a life with her. This kind of control was frightening.

 ** _And I'm nervous, truth be told, I never saw me growing old, in Oakland…_**

 _"I'm seriously considering it."_

 _"You're serious?"_

 _"As a heart attack."_

 _Pyrrha shook her head as she ran her fingers through her scarlet hair. "Well while I am happy you have come to decision about your future, I must advise caution."_

 _Yang frowned. "You don't support me?"_

 _"I support you Yang. Nora does as well. But answer me honestly, is this relationship healthy? And do you really see her in your future? Are you prepared to spend the rest of your life with someone filling you with so many conflicting emotions?"_

This may not have been such a good decision; going out of her way to see her lover like this. Her past relationships were never turbulent or worrisome. But with this woman, everything Yang thought she knew was different. Her ideas were challenged, her previously accepted behavior in question, and her wants being molded by another person. She wasn't even sure of whom she was these days. And this made her angry. And she projected her anger on others. And when it fell back on her lover, they fought.

But she had to wonder, was it because this woman was so demanding, or was it because Yang had to finally grow up and be an adult?

 ** _And if I married you tonight, it would probably start a riot, in Oakland…_**

 _The city was up in smokes. It'd be better in a week. The city would pay some of the unemployed fifteen lien an hour to clean up the mess and everyone would go about their lives as if nothing happened._

 _But tonight, the streets were on fire._

 _Race relations had always been a touchy subject, and as progressive as Vale was, the segregation and mistreatment of Faunas ended up being a popular political platform each election. So when another Faunas youth was killed at the hands of those meant to serve and protect, the city went up in smokes._

 _Yang was outside in her yellow hoodie and black jacket vest, baseball bat in her right hand, and scarf in her left, trying her best to show solidarity while expressing her anger. But after the fourth store fire, Yang realized that this was bat shit crazy._

 _She was an ally and generally disapproved of the mistreatment of Faunus, especially when the most important people in her life were part of that group. But since when did the terrorist White Fang and the more accepted Faunus right groups join forces? What should happen if the city called in the National Guard? What would happen if her father knew she was out here?_

 _What if she died out here?_

 _"YANG!"_

 _Yang turned to her right and beside her stood a slightly shorter feline Faunus with long black hair. With an unlit Molotov cocktail in one hand, she stared at Yang, her piercing amber eyes making Yang's yellow blonde hair appear muted in color._

 _"What are you doing?!"_

 _"Blake I just had a revelation come to me. We need to get the fuck outta here!"_

 _"What?!"_

 _"Blake, this is crazy. Now I know you're upset, hell we all are. But this is insane. I'm not gonna risk our lives for some stupid riot."_

 _"You think this is a stupid riot?!"_

 _"Blake—"_

 _"Yang, people are pissed! We are really upset over the abuse of my people, the ignorance humans show, and their damn privilege. Your damn privilege! If you really care and are really down with us then you need to show it. You can't be a half-ass supporter of this movement. Stop living in your fantasy world and grow up!"_

 _When Yang didn't respond Blake lit her bomb and threw in into the empty appliance store. Running away they made it out of the way of the explosion and flames._

 _"If you want to leave then you can go. But you know, sometimes I'd just wish you'd see the world through my eyes."_

 ** _I took off my nine to five_**

 ** _But you still don't have the time to kiss me, just hit me_**

By time Yang arrived at her lover's address it was three in the morning. No way in hell was she going to work now; unless she was sent back home. But she had already left a voice mail for her boss telling him she wasn't coming in. God, what if this girl didn't really want her?

 ** _And if I left you all alone, would you still pick up the phone?_**

 ** _It's iffy, you miss me._**

Did she really care? Was Yang's immaturity a turn off? Did her lover only call her because she was a good fuck for the night? If they parted ways here would she be missed? Yang wouldn't leave on her own, but if Blake told her to…

Before Yang could entertain running away, the door opened. Blake stood in the doorway, the expression of surprise on her face. Yang stood frozen in time. Then her lover spoke voice, soft but smooth like velvet.

"You came. I didn't think you would."

"I didn't think I would either."

The two of them stood silent for a minute, not sure how to continue. Blake struggled to find her voice, but with the silence around them, with Blake right in front of her, Yang was given a moment of clarity. She knew what she wanted to say.

"Blake, we have a lot to talk about."

* * *

 _Telegraph ave. ("Oakland" by Lloyd) by_ Childish Gambino

Still working through personal issues. But slowly getting my bearing again.


End file.
